Wishes
by PrintesaNastase
Summary: Soushi's wish conflicts with Ririchiyo's past. Will he discover the reason for her sleepless nights and how will he react to it? Warning: Contains rape and sexual scenes. I am not promoting rape, but rather trying to demote it. Please don't misunderstand
1. Her Past

"_I want to have kids."_

Ririchiyo closed her eyes and tried to forget that he said that and that she agreed to it. When sleep finally claimed her, the same nightmare came. It was her worst memory.

"And just who are you?" the nine year old Ririchiyo asked a cloaked stranger. With no answer, he took off his cloak to reveal all of his demon body. He looked mostly human, with the exception of his turquoise, scaly skin and long sharp nails. Ririchiyo tried to run, but the full-fledged demon grabbed her and knocker her out. When she came to, she was nude on a large, white bed. The demon was sprawled out next to her, also nude.

"Hello. We're going to have some fun. And don't even try to resist. I'm a hundred times more powerful than a child like you." He spoke. Then he kissed her fiercely. His grimy tongue found its way into her mouth and didn't stop until she was suffocating. He pushed the small girl off the bed and sat on the edge.

"I want you to play with me. Follow every command I make." She could not even respond to him as he motioned to his member. It was terrifying. So she just sat on the floor, unable to move or speak, until he reached out his finger and cut her pale cheek.

"Do it." Having no other choice, Ririchiyo reached out her trembling hand and began to stroke the demon. Following his instructions, she moved her hand faster, and licked the shaft. It was disgusting, tasted of fish, and scraped her. Still listening to him, she began to suck. He moaned at first then pushed himself deeper into her. She was choking and crying, but he enjoyed every bit. When he came, she almost puked. It was like fish guts in her mouth, but he made her swallow before her threw her onto the bed.

Positioning himself on top of her, he played with her unmatured breasts. His mouth found them and he sucked, causing her frail body intense pain. She was sobbing uncontrollably. Finally he moved down and bit her thighs until he found it the proper time to move a little bit north with his mouth. Then he used his fingers. The pain was unbearable. When he was done there, he situated his member so he could penetrate the same place. He plunged himself into her and the white bed became red with her blood.

Ririchiyo woke crying and clutching her sheets. The bedside clock said 3:17 AM. She was too afraid to go back to bed. What if the same dream plagued her? So she dressed herself and tried to calm down. A quiet knock at her door startled her. When she opened it Miketsukami was standing there.

"I sensed something was wrong. Your lights are on earlier than usual." He spoke worriedly.

"I'm fine. Just some insomnia." She replied in a monotone voice.

"Your eyes! You were crying. What happened? Did I hurt you today?" He rushed into her apartment and carried her to her bed. There, he inspected her head to toe for injuries, despite her protests. She bit her lip when he was done. This was the first time he came to her in the night. Most of the times she had nightmares, he interrogated her about her health in the morning.

Did he know the reason for her tears or insomnia? Would he still look at her the same if he found out?


	2. Worry

"You know I can't let this go, Ririchiyo." Miketsukami stared into her eyes as he confronted Ririchiyo.

"You can and you will. Nothing is wrong. You are being absurd," she replied bluntly.

"There is a reason why your insomnia was considerably worse since that night. At least talk to someone else in the complex about it." He knelt to the ground. "Why? Oh, Why? Why must you hurt your glorious self like this?"

Ririchiyo began to blush furiously. Her fellow students were beginning to stare. She scolded her secret service agent shortly and rushed into the building. How could he act so ridiculously without even noticing it? But still, she smiled. That was a part of him that she loved all the same.

At lunch, Ririchiyo thought about what to do. Should she tell him? Could she even bring herself to say it? Nobody knew what happened to her. She had never said it aloud, even to herself. Just thinking about it, tears slowly crept into her eyes. Karuta noticed the inner turmoil in her friend's face and didn't know what to do. Food always helped her, so she grabbed a piece of food with her chopstick and poked Ririchiyo's cheek with it.

"Wah! Karuta! What are y –nnnbbn" Ririchiyo was cut off and Karuta stuffed the food in her mouth. _Honestly!_ She thought. _Will she ever stop this? But at least she likes me even with all my social and communication problems….._Seeing that the look was removed from her friend's face, the pink haired girl smiled and went back to her food, thinking of her conversation with the other SS agents earlier that day.

"_I'm very worried about her." Soushi looked like he would break from worry._

"_So you want us to see if we can find anything out?" Karuta asked._

"_Yes, please! If you all could find anything out - or even convince her to see a doctor about her condition - it would mean the world to me… and Ririchiyo as well." His face softened as he said her name._

"_But isn't it odd? She hasn't said anything all this time to any of us! My poor dear Ririchiyo! What could possibly be going on?" Nobara was outraged._

"_You know how Chiyo can get! She likes to be detached and mysterious. She is still afraid of messing up and hurting people you know. Sou…. It does worry me though. What I saw that time…." Zange's voice became very stern. "It could have to do with how her condition is worsening."_

"_I know, but I don't want to frighten her with sudden actions or force her to seclude herself even further. I-I just want to be happy, safe, and healthy." The broken look returned to Soushi's face._

"Ririchiyo?"

"Yes Karuta?"

"How did you sleep last night?"

"Oh? Want to know about my sleep? How petty!" The purple eyes winced at what their owner said. "Well if you must know I had a bout of insomnia."

"Then you should eat more. Food helps you sleep," Karuta recommended

"Or you should train! I do every day-for my delinquent lifestyle of course—and I sleep like a rock!" Banri added.

"I've tried quite a few things, but I've had insomnia since -" Since THAT happened. "Since I was a child. It's always bothered me, but there is nothing I can do about it."

"Well then why don't you see a professional? A sleep doctor or something?" Karuta suggested.

"A somnologist," Banri corrected.

"How knowledgeable you are Banri, particularly for a delinquent such as yourself," Ririchiyo took a shot and regretted it immediately.

"Hmmph! I have to know things! You never know when it might come in handy!" He retorted. Karuta laughed. Her friends were so amusing. "So?"

"So what?" Ririchiyo was confused.

"So are you going to see the doctor or what? I know a guy that works with youkai because Zange had to see him since his visions used to cause him trouble sleeping. Do you want his card?"

"If you insist, I will look into it." She sneered at Banri.

"Ok. Tonight come by my room after bathing. I'll find it then and give it to you."

Karuta giggled. "We should have a sleep over in Banri's room!"

"What? Delinquents don't have sleep overs!"

"Really? Inviting me to something as childish as a sleep over!"

But eventually, Karuta's cute face and pleading eyes won them over. That night they would sleep in Banri's room together.

**A/N** Wow thanks for the reviews guys! I was super busy and kinda forgot about this but now I'm back. Updates should be in a reasonable timeline from now on. Review more and I hope you all like it!


	3. Night

"Oh? A slumber party sounds fabulous! Sou, we should have a slumber party as well! Just thinking of all the things we could do together, alone, in the middle of the night…" Zange spoke dreamily.

"I appreciate the offer Zange. The high schoolers can be in Banri's room and the adults in yours. That way, we will all be closer for a night, since your room is on the same floor as Banri's." Soushi liked where this was going. Being surrounded by so many people, Ririchiyo would be safe. If anything happened, a secret service member would be there.

"Eh? So I can be in on the sleepover as well?" Renshou asked.

"No! I can't have a man sullying the innocence of my dear Karuta and Chiyo!" Nobara shouted. "You can be with the adults!"

"….Fine then," he replied. "I'm just as happy hanging out with the guys."

"What? Why am I not a threat! I'm a delinquent! And what on earth would Ren-OH MY GOD!" Banri finally got what Nobara's 'sullying' was. His face flushed crimson and he couldn't speak anymore. Everyone laughed and Ririchiyo smiled. They were all so happy together. Everything was perfect.

"Ririchiyo." Soushi whispered in her ear, sending a delightful chill down her back.

"What is it?" She asked, trying to hide the effect of the previous sensation on her.

"We must pack your overnight bag."

"Why? My apartment is close enough. If I need anything I will just get it," she reasoned. Soushi looked at her with longing eyes, but then bowed to her will. She did have a point after all.

"Now then…." All attention was returned to Nobara, whose cheeks had suddenly become rosy and glasses were fogged. "We should have an extra-long bath today. Hehehehehe! Just to ready my beautiful girls for their long night together!" Her nose began to bleed. Before Ririchiyo could refuse, she was whisked off to the baths with the other girls and the boys were left alone.

"Well, I suppose we should bathe as well," Banri started towards the door.

"Just a moment, Banri," Soushi's face looked serious. "I need to speak with you and Renshou." The two looked confused as they glanced between the faces of Zange and Soushi. He explained the situation and asked them the same thing as he did of the SS agents. They both agreed quickly.

"Fine. I'm already going to give her the card of that guy that worked with Zange. But you do know that this will mean you owe me, you dirty fox?" Banri said, trying to put a hard edge to his voice, but failing to mask the worry about his friend.

"Ren… how long have you known Chiyo?" Zange wanted to clear up something that was eating up at him. Could this have been happening for reasons in her past?

"Since she was born. Our families figured we would enjoy the company of our own kind." There was bitterness in his voice. As close as they were and however much he loved her, nothing excused the way their families cared so little about them and the circumstances under which their bond was formed.

"Has she always had insomnia?"

"I- I don't know. When we were little…. I don't know how old we were….. Something happened. No one else noticed it, and it seemed like she didn't want them to. I asked her about it and we got into a huge fight because she wouldn't tell me. That was when she wrote the longest apology letter I've ever seen. She started to be harder on herself after that. Before, she felt bad when she said particularly mean things, but after she hated herself for almost everything she said. I never did find out what happened. It seemed like it broke her." His voice cracked. His little sister had gone through something. The little girl he spent his childhood with. He remembered the look on her face, the broken smiles for years after that time. And he had no idea what happened. Zange put a comforting hand on his back. Silently, the group of men made their way to the bath. As they walked in, they could hear the girls chatting.

"Karuta! You just have the cutest cheeks ever! I just want to pinch them! And your _other _cheeks are adorable! I want to pinch _those _sexually, of course…" Nobara's squeals could be heard from Mars.

"I want lobster flavored chips. And strawberry ice cream mochi. And hamburgers." Karuta completely ignored Nobara and rattled on about food.

"So Ririchiyo… have you gone on many sleep overs before?" Nobara asked, knowing about the young girl's social issues. If this was her first time, they had to do _this_ and _that!_

"Yes, but I have not for a long time. Renshou used to stay the night, but it was determined that his staying over was inappropriate," she answered.

_Her voice has softened since she came here_, Renshou thought. _These people are good to and for her._ He couldn't help but smile. Finally Zange broke the silence among the men.

"Sou! You have such a big -"

"SHUT IT YOU PIG!" Nobara cut him off. The girls could hear the boys just as well as the boys could hear them.

"I'm not a pig! I'm a bunny!" He replied, laughing.

Everything was perfect.

* * *

><p>There everybody stood, just standing in the 1st floor hallway in their nightwear. Karuta, dressed in a pink sweater and black shorts, had a large bag in one hand and in the other she was holding a lollypop to her mouth. Nobara wore a white button up shirt and black shorts - for decency's sake, as she wore only the shirt during the night. Ririchiyo's outfit matched the busty blonde's. Renshou was clad in a white t-shirt and track suit. Zange had on a white t-shirt as well and black sweats. Banri matched his SS almost perfectly, with the exception of his green t-shirt. Soushi wore his glasses, a long sleeve black shirt, and sweats.<p>

"What's in the bag?" Ririchiyo asked the pink haired girl.

"Snacks," came the answer in-between licks.

"I should have guessed."

They ate, and talked, and laughed till the hour was late and Karuta finally let out a long yawn. She grabbed onto his arm and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I think it's time to sleep," he stated as he picked her up and held her bridal style. For such a big eater, she weighed quite little.

The adults bade the kids goodnight, and they parted ways. Ririchiyo held open the door so Banri could carry in Karuta. He laid her down on the middle of his bed and promptly face palmed.

"I forgot to get extra mattresses."

"….."

"Let's sleep together," Karuta sat up in bed, eyes drooping. She pulled Banri on one side of her and Ririchiyo on the other. Too tired to resist, Ririchiyo didn't move from where her friend pulled her. She fell asleep almost immediately.

"Wha—Karuta!" Banri was surprised. He looked over at the girl with long black hair. She was fast asleep. "Insomnia my butt." He figured this predicament wasn't too bad and held onto Karuta's hand as he fell asleep as well.

Everything was perfect.

* * *

><p>Zange had not forgotten mattresses like his charge did. Lined up neatly on his floor were four mattresses, one for each person. They chatted for a little until Renshou buried his head in his pillow.<p>

"I'm worried." They heard his muffled voice. "I don't want my little sister to hurt. She deserves better than that. But… I'm so powerless to help her. If she told me what was wrong…. But I don't want to have another fight. I don't want her to feel the need to write me a huge apology letter. I want her to be happy, and I can't give that to her."

Everybody was shocked. They knew the reason his head was in the pillow was to mask his tears. Even Nobara, who knew him best, was surprised. She had only seen him cry once before, after the one letter from his parents in his entire time at Ayakashi Kan came.

"Lemme show you something," Zange said as he turned on his TV. After a complicated combination of numbers and symbols on the remote, Banri's room popped up on the screen. "I get worried about him, so I put up some cameras." A few more combinations and his bed came into view. Banri, Karuta, and Ririchiyo were sleeping peacefully together. "Everything is fine for now. If anything does happen, we'll see right away." This put everyone's thoughts to rest and they too fell into deep sleep.

* * *

><p>She saw the cloak again. She saw turquoise. She relived it all. Every bit.<p>

Banri woke first. Her cries and whimpers pulled him out of his slumber. There she was. She was crying and grasping the sheets like they could pull her out of the nightmare she was having. Sadly they couldn't. The clock said 3:14 AM. He shook Karuta awake and quickly asked her to get the adults. Then he tried to pry the nightmare's fingers from Ririchiyo's mind. Nothing he did seemed to work.

Karuta rushed to Zange's room. She knocked at the door and immediately everyone inside woke. One glance at the television and they rushed with Karuta to the scene. The situation had worsened from before. Her quiet whimpers and cries had become shrieks and sobbing. Instead of the sheets, she pulled at her hair. Nobara and Zange tried desperately to calm Banri and Karuta, who were both in tears from the sight of their friend in such a state. Soushi and Renshou managed to hold her down so she wasn't hurting herself anymore and she let loose a final earsplitting scream. Her eyes finally opened and she grasped the situation at hand.

_They've seen._ She thought. _They know. What do I do? How can I tell them? They won't like me when they find out I've been dirtied. They won't like me. They'll throw me away. I'll be like garbage. I am garbage. What do I do?_

Soushi didn't move. He was so happy she was awake. But the look on her face… just broke his heart. She looked so hurt. So ruined. So frail. He wanted to hold her tight but he just couldn't bring himself to move. Renshou did move though. His eyes shone as her hugged his sister with all his might and spoke every comforting word he could find. She didn't know why he still wanted to embrace her after seeing her fit. But she enjoyed it nevertheless. Her hands gripped his shirt. Here in his arms, she was safe. He protected her from the eyes of others. He protected her from that damn nightmare. Her brother protected her. She let go. She couldn't hold it back anymore.

"Onii-tan!" She cried. She cried for an hour before Renshou shook so much Soushi had to take Ririchiyo out of her brother's arms. He held and spoke to her too. She held onto him and cried. There was so much that she had held back. She just let it all loose. All night she did. Then her boyfriend lifted her head up and spoke.

"Ririchiyo. You need to eat something. It's breakfast."

Her eyes snapped open. How long had it been? She cried until breakfast? What must they think of her? She shook her head. She didn't want to face any of this. Everything was wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>AN** Sooooo... here's the next chapter! hope you like school starts I wont have nearly as much time so I'm going to try and pump out a few good chapters until then. Let me know what you think. I'm new at this so any constructive criticisim is welcomed. :)


	4. Day

"You need to eat something. Please, Ririchiyo," Soushi pleaded. She shook her head. All the crying made her tired and hungry, but she couldn't face them. Looking into their eyes would make her break down all over again. Her stomach made a loud growl.

"See? You need to keep your strength up. Please." The look in his eyes and the undeniable truth made her give in.

"Fine. But… please… j-just don't leave me." Her eyes were watering again. _No. Not now, _she thought. A well-practiced mask covered her face immediately and Soushi led his charge into the dining area. She could feel the stares dig into her skin like daggers, but she kept her own eyes glued to the floor. Her SS sat her down at a table and left to get her something to eat.

_Damn! I told him not to leave me! But what was I expecting? Was he going to bring her to get everything? ARGGG! Just stop being weak. You can survive being alone Ririchiyo._ Her inner dialogue just went on and on. Soushi returned and set down a cup of soft smelling tea and a bowl of porridge.

"Lavender," He stated. "To relax you."

She sipped and ate until she heard the scrape of a chair on the floor. Finally, she looked up. There her brother was: sitting right next to her. He looked awful. Still in his pajamas, his hair was more messy than usual and his eyes were bloodshot. In his hand was a cup of the blackest coffee Ririchiyo has ever seen. She realized how horrible she must look. They continued in silence, just eating and drinking. It comforted Ririchiyo a bit, but disturbed her also. _He should be shunning me for what he saw_, her mind said. But she accepted this gesture. When she finished and was about to get up and leave, he laid a hand softly on hers.

"How long?" He asked. Everybody was watching. Ririchiyo could not take the pressure.

"Hmmph! Wouldn't you like to know!" This made her grimace internally. Nevertheless, she walked away briskly leaving everyone gaping in her wake. Soushi followed quickly, but when she reached her apartment she refused to go further. She _had_ been planning on changing and going to school. "I can't very well go to school like this, can I?"

"No, Ririchiyo. Nobody has decided to go to school today," her SS explained. She slid against the wall and finally sat, head in hands. She stayed like that for a long time, ignoring everything, even the soft buzz of Soushi's phone and the sound of his feet when he entered her room and returned soon after. She pretended not to notice when he laid a hand on her shoulder and softly spoke. "Renshou thinks you might have an easier time writing it." He eyes widened under her hands. It was perfect. She could write it and if she didn't want it seen, she could easily get rid of it. Up she looked and saw her beloved boyfriend and SS agent holding a paper and a pen in his hand.

It took her a while, but eventually she grabbed onto the paper and smirked. "If you insist, then I suppose I have no choice." Into her room on her desk chair she went, followed closely by Soushi. "I can't write with you hanging over my shoulder like that!" she complained. His breath was dangerously close to her neck, and her irregular heartbeat returned, as it did every time they were close. She let out a little gasp as he gently kissed her neck.

"I'll leave you to your writing then," he murmured into her neck and left her to be alone. God, he made her go crazy! She gripped at her shirt as if to keep her heart from bursting out of her chest. Looking down, she saw that she never changed out of her night clothing. So before she began to write, she checked how she looked in the mirror. Eyes swollen, hair tangled and wild, face tear-streaked, skin blotchy, and clothes rumpled, she was a hot mess. After fixing her hair and applying eye drops, she picked out a yellow shirt and a white skirt. Then she reevaluated herself. Her eyes looked no different and her skin was still horrible. The rest of her looked just like the regular Ririchiyo, though. Unconsciously, she stroked the area where Soushi had kissed her. It still felt warm and tingly.

She walked over to her desk and sat down, trying together her thoughts. Finally, she began to write. Over and over she wrote, and never was she satisfied. Every time she started off apologising to everybody, then she explained how long and for what reason her fit had happened. It never sounded right. It was too much. Slowly, the wire trash bin filled to brim with the failed letters. She tried one last time and decided this one was the one to give them at lunch, which, as she found when she glanced at the clock, was in a few minutes. Opening her door, she found her SS agent sitting in wait for his dear charge.

"Were you here the entire time?" Ririchiyo asked. It had been hours.

"Of course. I wanted to be near to you without disturbing you," came his reply. They walked towards lunch together, and he could see how nervous she was getting. He needed to relax her before she faced everybody. A smile grew on his face as he thought of what her could do.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked. Immediately he knelt down and professed his love to her. Her face turned crimson. "W-w-what on earth are-oh!" she gasped as he brought his face close to hers. Her face turned a deeper shade of red at this. She could feel his breath on her lips. She could smell his sweet scent. She wanted him so much. "Soushi." She closed the distance between their lips and was electrified by the sensations she received. They had been dating for six months and had kissed plenty, but every time still felt so incredible.

"Feel better?" he whispered to her lips when they broke apart.

"Yes," she breathed.

"Then I'm feeling better too."

"Th-Th- That lamp is flickering."She wanted to thank him for always being so perfect, but she just couldn't bring herself to say it.

"I'll inform the maids," he smiled, knowing full well what she had been trying to say. His Ririchiyo was so cute.

When they arrive at lunch, Ririchiyo bravely looks everyone in the eyes. Every single eye is red and swollen. At this meal there is idle chit chat. Food and the weather occupy conversation. Nobody addresses the huge elephant in the room. When she is done, Ririchiyo abruptly stood up, set the letter on the table and spoke.

"I would like you all to read this," she said. "But please wait till I'm gone," she finished in response to their eager eyes. To avoid confrontation, she rushed out as quickly as she could. Would she regret this? As soon as she was gone Soushi picked up the letter.

"Sou! I want to read it!" Zange whined as he snatched the letter from his friends hand. "Ahem! Dear everybody... I would like to begin by expressing my deepest apologies for what you all had to witness and for the way I reacted -aww she is so sweet!"

"Just read! I want to hear what my Ririchiyo wrote!" Nobara urged him to continue. She wanted to know. So he continued on as Ririchiyo said again and again how sorry she was and how horrible her behavior was. Finally he reached the last paragraph.

"Lastly, I want to let you all know that I am sorry for being unable to tell you the reason for my nightmare. The contents of said nightmare will remain unknown to you as well. This is regretful, but I cannot bring myself to tell you all. Maybe in the future, I will be ready. In the meantime, please do not worry."

Nobody knew what to say. They didn't know how to react. They could ask her and try to make her tell them, but that would upset her. What was so horrible that she couldn't tell anybody? She couldn't even write it. They just sat there, silent. Finally, Soushi stood.

"I'm going to make sure she is okay," he said as he walked off. First, he went to her room. She wasn't there. Then he checked his own room. There she was, crying on his bed.

"Are you mad at me?" She asked. When he shook his head, she cried even harder. "Why not? You should be! I can't tell my lover something that's very important to me! It's horrible!"

He stroked her face with his elegant, gloved fingers. "I'm not angry, I'm worried. I know you said not to be, but I cannot help it. I love you more than anything no matter what, Ririchiyo. Please understand that. I don't want you to hurt. Nobody at Ayakashi Kan does." He laid next to her, still caressing her shaking body gently. "If you are not ready, I'll wait to learn. But I can't ignore this."

"I'm scared to sleep," Ririchiyo confessed. "I hate what that dream does to me, but I can't stop it. I've tried so many things, and none of them work. I hate it so much!" At this, Soushi pulled her close and kissed her forehead.

"You don't have to be alone. If you ever are having a rough night, come talk to somebody. And Zange could really help you. He used to have horrible nightmares as well, though his were from his visions. Nobody will judge you if you look for help. We all still love you," he reassured his charge. She just buried her head in his chest. How many girls are lucky enough to have a person as wonderful as this in their lives? After talking for hours more, she nodded off in his arms.


	5. Aftermath

She woke clinging to him, crying all over again. Soushi held her close until she calmed down. As her tears began to subside, Ririchiyo tried to clear her mind. Maybe it would be best to seek professional help. She couldn't burden everyone with her problems like this forever.

"Do you happen to know where that card for the man who helped Zange is? I'd like to look into seeing him."

"It's on your desk. Banri figured you would need it, so he put it there," her secret service agent answered. "Would you like to go get it? Or would it be best for me to schedule an appointment for you?"

"No, no. That won't be necessary. I'll take a look later," Ririchiyo assured him. Then she began to have second thoughts. What if she backed out and became too afraid to go? She had to be kept accountable. "Actually… I think I would like for you to make a call for me about an appointment."

"Of course, my dear Ririchiyo."

One look at the clock sent a sense of alarm into Ririchiyo. It was 7:43. She knew she should go eat something, bathe, and then sleep so that she could be ready for school the next day. But sitting there in her lovers arms was so warm and safe. She couldn't bring herself to move a muscle. They laid there for a while before Soushi moved.

"I'm going to make us a little bit to eat. Any preferences?" He queried.

"Not really… Um… would you mind if… while you were doing that…. I could clean myself up here?" Ririchiyo didn't want to intrude at all, but she also didn't want to head over to the baths anytime soon. Just the thoughts of their stares burned a hole in her back.

"Not at all! Feel free to use anything of mine as you please," Soushi answered, imagining his charge and himself living together someday. She would be his perfect bride and him her groom. With this thought, he began to cook their dinner.

* * *

><p>In the bathroom, Ririchiyo admired, as always, the neatness her lover had. Every little item was perfectly placed and shimmering with cleanliness. She undressed and stepped into the shower. The water fell onto her and glided down her body with such grace. It seemed to take all the stress and worries out and down the drain with it. As her body was losing all its tension, Ririchiyo took no note of the slight open and close of the door. She stepped out finally, dried herself, and looked into the basket where her clothes had been. It was empty and her heart gave a little jump. There she was, nude, in her lover's bathroom. Her eyes scanned the room for anything she could possibly cover herself with until they set upon a pile of neatly folded clothes. On top, there was a note in Soushi's handwriting.<p>

_I picked up some clothes from your room. Dinner is ready when you are._

A sigh of relief took over her body. He had probably just taken the other clothes to clean them. Not wanting to keep him waiting, Ririchiyo dressed hurriedly. She stepped out of the bathroom and went to the kitchen. Soushi had changed into his glasses, a t-shirt, and sweats. She had seen him in casual clothes before, but it always astounded her. It was as if he was showing her some vulnerable part of him when he was not wearing his secret service uniform. They ate in almost complete silence. By the time they were done, Soushi thought that it was the ample opportunity to ask his charge a question.

"Ririchiyo…. Did it feel better when you slept with me this afternoon? Was it less scary?" He wanted to know if he even had a chance at helping her feel better.

This question caught her off guard. "Well…. It was definitely comforting to wake up and know that someone was there," she answered cautiously. He moved closer to her, and her heart skipped a few beats.

"Then stay with me tonight." His whisper sent shivers down her spine.

"I-if you insist, I may as well stay over," She managed to get out with the little breath she had. In that moment, Soushi's smile spread wide. She agreed!

After cleaning up after dinner, Soushi lifted Ririchiyo bridal style and carried her to his bed. As he laid her down, she had a rush of courage and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you, Soushi," she managed to get out, despite her nervousness. He climbed under the blanket with her and put his face close to hers.

"You are very welcome, Ririchiyo," he said before planting his lips on hers.

Despite the events from the night and day, falling asleep next the Soushi made Ririchiyo feel as if everything was going to be ok. She was going to get through the nightmares and find a light at the end of the tunnel. If things kept in this direction, everything would be perfect again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN** Hey Everyone! I am sooooo sorry it's been so long since I've posted! This chapter is pretty short, but its just to kinda transition to the next part, which I hope you guys love! Thanks for all the support and for encouraging me to keep going with the story everybody.


End file.
